


No Expectations

by chasingriver



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day, and he has a perfectly good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Expectations

“Just so I’m clear on this …” Eames said, because he wasn’t clear in the slightest. He’d walked into smoke-filled bars that were clearer than this. “You don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day?” 

“Nope.” Arthur looked up at him from the table, where he sat cleaning his gun, and smiled.

He didn’t _seem_ bitter about some past relationship, but what other reason could there be? Everyone celebrated it, even though it was an utterly moronic holiday. You had to make sure you got the perfect gift: somehow in line with societal standards, or at least those set by greeting card manufacturers and florists. And that was the problem. It was such a hyped-up holiday that it was doomed to failure. Nothing could live up to its hearts-and-roses expectations. It was right up there with Christmas and birthdays as far as panic-inducing occasions in a new relationship went.

“May I ask why?” Eames said.

“Sure. Most people spend that one day a year trying to make up for the other 364 when they were a dick. I figure if you’re already making an effort, you should get the night off.” 

“Oh.” It was remarkably sane. He’d dated enough manipulative types over the years to appreciate Arthur’s candor. “No expectations?” 

“None whatsoever.” 

“In that case, I’m looking forward to my day off in a few weeks.”

“Yeah?”

Eames held up a bag. “I brought us some steaks for dinner, and ice cream for dessert.”

Arthur grinned and said, “Yeah. You’ve got the idea.”


End file.
